


Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Winter, also so far most of these are under 500 words oops, rarepairs, really fluffy oneshots!!!, so i guess they're drabbles???, who cares as long as they're good am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.(A bunch of winter-themed one shots. Rarepairs included and tags to be added as needed. No current update schedule but should be completed on/by Christmas.)Update: Last chapter was abandoned, and this work is finished. Sorry to anyone who was waiting!!





	1. Hinaegi - Christmas Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my winter/Christmas oneshot series!! I hope you enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> alt. title for this chapter: naegi is excited about christmas and has to get hinata to help with things involving his height
> 
> ALSO!!!! I don't know how to write winter in Japan so this is based off winter in like america i guess,,,, i don't even live in america but you know

Hinata stared out the window, looking at the snow dancing in the sky and gently landing on the ground. Winter had finally come, which meant dressing warm, slipping and sliding, making snow figures and more. But it also came along with the excitement of Christmas. His boyfriend, Naegi, had insisted they put up the decorations the moment he saw the snow was sticking.

 

So here he was, waiting for Naegi to return with a box of Christmas ornaments, so they could start. Hinata saw the smaller boy attempt to carry the box, but was clearly struggling. As he did so, some snowflakes stuck to his hair, making it become damp. He managed to just push the box towards the front door, opening it and sliding inside. He took off his coat and boots, leaving him in just an ugly Christmas sweater.

 

Hinata noticed Naegi slide over to him, gently poking his arm. "Are you ready to start Hajime?" He smiled gently. "Mmhm, ready as I'll ever be." The two carried the ornaments and the lights over to the tree, placing them down. "Guess we'll have to start with the lights." Hinata mumbled, glancing at Naegi. "No, you have to. I can't reach all the way.." Naegi looked down, pouting.

 

"Well, that's okay." Hinata smiled, grabbing a string of lights and began to wrap them around the tree. Naegi took a seat on the ground and watched Hinata, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

 

Once he was done, Naegi jumped up and grabbed a few ornaments, placing them on the tree. He grabbed a candy cane and stepped on his tip-toes, placing it around Hinata's ahoge. Hinata just rolled his eyes, poking Naegi's nose and went back to decorating the tree.

 

Hinata glanced back to Naegi, noticing he was trying to put an ornament high up on the tree, but he couldn't reach. Hinata walked over him and tapped his shoulder. "Do you want help?" Naegi nodded, as Hinata got on the ground and leaned down. "Well, get on then..." He gasped, running over and sitting on Hinata's shoulders. He rose up slowly, feeling Naegi grip his head. "You good?"

 

"Mmmhm.. Thanks Hajime!" Naegi smiled, leaning over and placing the ornament on the tree. "You know, I'd kiss you right now but I can't." 

 

"Well, I mean you can do that anytime--" Hinata lost his balance and tripped over the cord leading to the lights. Both boys tumbled to the ground, Naegi letting out a small shriek. He landed hard on Hinata's back, and he groaned. 

 

"H-hajime! Oh my gosh are you okay??" Naegi's face paled. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry---" He was cut of when Hinata swiftly rolled over and kissed him quickly. "I'm okay, don't sweat it Makoto. It was my fault we fell." 

 

Naegi hugged Hinata, closing his eyes. He heard the other sigh and softly kissed his cheek. "C'mon Makoto, we've still got a lot of decorating to do." He felt Naegi nod and get up, smiling.

 

The two decorated until late in the night, and their house lit up the brightest on the street. Hinata only tripped once more with Naegi, and he might have done it on purpose. But don't tell Naegi.


	2. Nanamiki - Christmas Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter!! i haven't written nanami or tsumiki before, so i hope i did okay!! Aaaaaalso, I haven't exactly finished sdr2 (i know, but i'm still fairly new to the fandom ok ok) so i tried my best though its probably ooc!!
> 
> ALSO ALSO!!! if you have any ships you want me to write for this, feel free to comment them!! I'm open to any aaaaaa--

"Hey, Tsumiki-san.." 

 

"A-ah, yes?"

 

"...Why... does your card have a hole in it?"

 

"U-uwaah!! I-I'm sorry, I screwed it u-up!!" 

 

The gamer sleepily stared at the nurse, a confused expression spreading over her face. She had accidentally fallen asleep again, and left Tsumiki with the scissors to cut a design around the border of her card. Nanami didn't know how she ended up with a hole in the middle of the paper. 

 

The two were making Christmas cards for everyone in their class, and believe it or not, they hadn't completed a single one yet. Nanami kept falling asleep (probably from the warm atmosphere, or maybe the hot cocoa..) and every moment she had awake she had to help Tsumiki with something, so she couldn't even start her cards yet. 

 

She didn't really mind, although she would prefer to be playing a game right now. Or maybe napping. 

 

Nanami reaches across the table, grasping Tsumiki's hands. She stares into her eyes, smiling. "Hey... You didn't do anything wrong.. But, do you want to.. try again?" Tsumiki nervously nods, afraid she'd say-- or do--- the wrong thing again. 

 

And so they continue. Nanami lets go of her hands and passes a new card over to Tsumiki, who hesitantly takes it. She picks up a pencil and begins to write something, but like her clumsy self, she knocks over a cylinder of glitter glue, which covered her whole paper. 

 

"A-ah! I'm s-so sorry, Nanami-san!! I-I'm sorry I keep messing up!! I should p-probably leave, right? T-Then you wouldn't--" Her sentence is quickly interrupted as Nanami shushes her by kissing her. Tsumiki squeals, covering her eyes as Nanami pulls away. "I thought I told you, you didn't do anything wrong.." 

 

Tsumiki nervously reveals her eyes again, staring at Nanami. She continues. "But.. maybe we could do a giant card instead of these small ones..? I'm sure everyone will appreciate it.." 

 

They both agree that, in the end, that would be the better choice. They create one giant card, and cover it in different colors of many sorts. Once they're finished, Nanami compliments Tsumiki, saying that she only messed up twice on the big card. Even though they were little mistakes, Tsumiki still says she ruined it.


	3. Komahina - Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the sort of late update!! I just got out for my winter break, so hopefully I'll be writing more!! Also i don't know why these are turning out so short, but I mean I guess it's alright.

Komaeda stares at Hinata from a distance, watching him read over the small recipe on the side of the cake mix box. He waits for a second before opening his mouth, "Hajime, I think I should just watch you bake. Who knows what could happen with my luck? And besides, why would you want trash like me working with you-" 

 

"Nagito, shut up and get over here. You're the one who picked out the cake, so I'm not doing this alone." 

 

Shrugging, he waddles over to Hinata and looks over his shoulder. "Okay, now what?" Hinata jumps slightly, and then points to the fridge. "Eggs. And milk, oh and I need a bowl and the mixer-" He walked over to the cupboard and pulls out the needed items, still mumbling to himself. By the time Hinata's done, Komaeda already set the ingredients on the counter, waiting. 

 

"So, Nagito, how good are you at cracking eggs?" Hinata asks, opening the cake mix and pouring it into the bowl. "Well, I've never really tried. How about you Hajime?" Komaeda gently taps his fingers against the counter, staring at Hinata. "Uh, I guess I'm okay at it. I mean, I almost always end up getting a few shells in the bowl." Once he's said that, he's already cracked two eggs into the bowl and is pouring the milk in. 

 

Leaning forward, he plugs the mixer in and hands it to Komaeda. "Here, you mix." He raises an eyebrow, but puts it in the bowl and turns it on. The mixer was stuck on the highest setting, and began spewing cake mix everywhere. Both Hinata and Komaeda got covered in the batter, as they struggled to turn the device off. Eventually they did, and Hinata let out a groan. "Ugh. I can't believe that happened."

 

"I'm sorry Hajime, it was obviously my luck and if I hadn't been here with you this could have been avoided-" Hinata quickly darts up and silences Komaeda with a kiss. He wordlessly returns the favor, sighing. "No, it's fine. We can just go buy some treats instead. If your luck caused, well, this to happen, then something good is bound to happen right?" 

 

Komaeda silently agrees, and Hinata offers him his hand. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up, and then we'll head to the bakery." They both smile and walk to their shared bedroom to get cleaned up. 

 

They never cleaned the kitchen until a week later.


	4. Hinazumi - Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super late update !!!!!!! its christmas eve (well 1am but sh) and i dont have all the parts done, so im rushing to get everything finished,,,, im trying to update everything right now so prepare yourselves for a spam (maybe) if i can't get all the chapters done before I go to sleep i'll try and finish when i wake up 
> 
> ALSO i still havent played sdr2 so sorry if its not good,,,,,

Hinata stared out at the ice rink, watching his friends skate. He was currently inside with a pair of skates and could go out at anytime, but he decided to watch. His gaze was set on a specific person at that time: Mahiru Koizumi. Not only was she good at taking pictures, she absoloutly nailed skating. 

 

His thoughts trailed off for a bit, until he heard someone approach him. "Hinata-kun!" Turning around, Hinata's gaze was met with his best friend Komaeda's. "Oh, hey Ko." He smiled gently, and patted the seat next to him. Komaeda sat beside him, and looked at him again. "How come you aren't out there skating? You seem interested enough."

 

"What, me, skating? Komaeda, you know I'm a terrible skater. I'd just rather watch.." Komaeda looked out at the ice, then back to Hinata. "You've got your gaze on Koizumi-san? She seems like she knows what she's doing." 

 

"Ahh, yeah.. I wish I was as good as her." Hinata sighed gently. "Well, why don't you go talk to her? She'd probably teach you, Hinata-kun." Komaeda shrugged, and began to smile. "W-what?! I can't do that.." 

 

Suddenly, Komaeda jumped up and ran off without saying goodbye. Hinata sighed again and began watching the others skate, noticing that Mahiru wasn't on the ice anymore. He felt disappointed, but kept watching because he had nothing better to do. 

 

Again, footsteps approached him. This time however, it was a different voice. "Hey, Hajime? Someone told me you were in need of someone to teach you skating."

 

"Let me guess, Komaeda, right?" Hinata turned around again, smiling at Mahiru. "Yeah, he also said you'd been watching me the whole time we've been here, right? Now, that's pretty creepy but I feel like you have potential in skating. So I'll teach you, as long as you promise to help me with some... photographs." She blushed slightly.

 

Hinata's mouth opened, as to say something, but nothing came out. Mahiru smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now come on ahoge boy, we've got some skating to do!"

 

So, Hinata was dragged out to the ice by Mahiru. She wasn't exactly wrong when she said he had potential, but then again he wasn't the best either. He seemed to have two left feet, and always fell down when Mahiru didn't have his hands in hers. By the end of it all, Hinata seemed so done with skating."

 

"You did good." Mahiru beamed, and kissed Hinata on the cheek quickly. "Now... I'll be expecting that help from you later." She dashed off after that, leaving Hinata a flustered mess.


	5. Komaegi - Catching a Cold

"Naegi-kun, can you come here?" Komaeda called out from their bedroom. He was currently sprawled out on the bed, bored out of his mind. He didn't need anything really from Naegi, he just wanted an excuse to do something.

 

Soon enough, Naegi appeared at the door frame. He looked tired, and his cheeks were a darker shade of red than normal. His nose was red too, and not to mention his bedhead was worse than it usually was. "What is it, Nagito?"

 

Komaeda stared for a while, before opening his mouth to speak. "Are you okay, Naegi-kun?" Naegi bit his lip and frowned, walking over to the bed and laying down beside Komaeda. "Y-you can call me by my first name, Nagito. A-and I'm fine!" 

 

The albino rolled over, enveloping the smaller one into a warm hug. "You don't.. really seem okay, but if you say so." Naegi hugged Komaeda back, closing his eyes and relaxing. The two stayed like that for a while, until..

 

Achoo!

 

Komaeda jumped slightly, his eyes opening as he looked at Naegi. He was rubbing his nose, since sneezes usually tickled. "S-sorry for sneezing on you.." Naegi sniffled, and began to rub his eyes. Almost instantly, Komaeda had wrapped a blanket around the two, and began hugging Naegi again. "Don't apologize, it would have been better if you would have just told me you were getting sick.."

 

Naegi mumbled a soft 'sorry' from Komaeda's chest, and had his arms wrapped around him again. He fell asleep quickly, although it took longer for Komaeda to fall asleep. He was worried about Naegi, even though it was probably just a simple cold. He decided to think about it later, and eventually found himself asleep.


	6. Naegami - Snuggling by The Fireplace

The library in Togami's house, for whatever reason, was the coldest room by a long shot. He became adapt to the coldness, and stopped caring about the chills that were sent through his body almost every minute he spent in there. There was a fireplace in the library, and Naegi had suggested that he light it when he went in there to read. Togami waved off the idea, saying he'd survive without some petty fireplace.

 

Tonight, however, was one of the coldest nights he's ever experienced. Sprawled out on the loveseat that sat in front of the fireplace, he found himself constantly shaking and couldn't focus on reading anymore. He almost went to get himself a blanket, but then Naegi appeared at the doorway. 

 

He walked in without saying anything, and leaned down by the fireplace. Suddenly, it was lit up in flames that filled the room with warmth almost instantly. Naegi walked over to the loveseat, and sat down beside Togami's feet. "I, uh, brought a blanket, because I knew you'd be cold. But I didn't know it would be this cold." 

 

Sighing to himself, Togami places the bookmark in his book and sets it to the side, opening his arms widely. "Well, come on then, don't waste my time if you're not going to-" He was cut off when Naegi briefly kissed him, and then snuggled into his chest, the blanket wrapped around the two. The fireplace flickered in the background, radiating heat, but it could never be as hot as Togami's face was that very second. 

 

"Thanks Byakuya, you're the best." Naegi smiled and curled up in Togami's chest, feeling his arms wrap themselves securely around him. "...Love you." 

 

Togami said he wouldn't use the fireplace in the library, but if it meant nights spent like this, he just might have to change his mind. He would never admit that out loud, and especially not around Naegi.


	7. Sakuraoi - S'mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to write sakura and im half asleep,,,,,,,, send help

Aoi always wondered what a donut inside a s'more would taste like. And now, she actually got to find out. She'd been hanging out with Sakura that day, and the two had decided to walk around in the snow (with the occasional snowball fight), until the idea blandly popped up out of nowhere. The two decided (or more like, Sakura agreed with the swimmer) to test the idea, by making their own donut-s'more combination. 

 

"Hey Sakura-chan, what do you think it'll taste like?" Aoi asked as she put the s'mores into the microwave. Sakura smiled to herself, and slowly ran her fingers through Aoi's hair. "I think it will be delicious." Aoi giggled, turning on the microwave. "Well, I hope so! I wouldn't want to waste my precious donuts." 

 

The two made small talk as they waited for the s'mores to finish, Sakura still running her hands through Aoi's hair (not like she was complaining or anything.). Soon enough, they were done, and Aoi excitedly took them out. She picked hers up and almost bit into it, before Sakura said, "Asahina, be careful. It is probably still hot, and you may hurt yourself." 

 

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Sakura-chan!" Aoi giggled again and kissed her cheek. Once the s'mores were cool enough, Aoi bit into hers, and her eyes lit up instantly. "Wow! This is so good! Sakura-chan you have to try this!" Sakura also took hers and bit into it. "This is good, although I am not sure it is to my taste. I have not eaten enough s'mores in my life to say if I like them or not."

 

The reply clearly disappointed Aoi. "You didn't eat s'mores when you were younger? Those were the best! Asides from donuts, of course." As she rambled on, Sakura could only smile to herself. How did she ever end up with someone so adorable? Aoi's adorableness was the only reason Sakura agreed to make another batch of s'mores, and after a while she came to like the treats.


	8. Kirizono - Snowball Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took some of the ships off last minute!!!!! sorry guys! also, last chapter should be posted on christmas day.

Kirigiri was not one to be messed with, especially at snowball fights. Sayaka, of all people, should know this. And yet, she still provokes Kirigiri every chance she gets.

 

The first time Sayaka threw a snowball at Kirigiri, she didn't think much of it. The two were hanging out with some of the others, and she believed that she was aiming at someone else. So she let it slide. The second time it happened the two of them were in a smaller group, but Kirigiri still said the same thing.

 

Now, the third time was a different story. This was after the two were dating, and they were also alone. So Kirigiri couldn't say the same thing again. This was the last straw, and Sayaka had yet to realize that until she was pelted with a snowball. Kirigiri was quick to regain her composure, making it seem like she didn't do anything. So that was how she was going to play. The two continued walking as Sayaka sneakily made a small snowball, and snuck up behind Kirigiri. She dropped the snow down the back of her coat, and ran. She ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. 

Kirigiri pelted her in snow, her arm showing no signs of stopping as it constantly threw snow. The poor idol was covered head to toe, and it was actually starting to go through her coat. Kirigiri felt a little bad, but Sayaka quickly told her it was fine. She did deserve it, after all. No one messes with Kirigiri when it comes to snowball fights.

 

The two walked back to Sayaka's house in peace, and once they got there Kirigiri suggested that Sayaka should take a warm bath so she wasn't freezing anymore. The idol agreed, and disappeared into the bathroom. Little did she know, Kirigiri was planning something. 

 

Once Sayaka was done with her bath, she exited the bathroom in only a towel. There wasn't anyone else there besides Kirigiri, so she didn't really care. Suddenly, she was again, covered in snow. Only this time it was worse because she didn't have anything to protect her, so it was only her bare skin. She squealed and ran back into the bathroom, locking herself in it.

 

Kirigiri really did feel bad, but she had to get Sayaka back. It took a few hours, but Kirigiri managed to coax Sayaka out of the bathroom with promised hot chocolate and couch cuddles.


End file.
